Double Digit Desert/Transcript
Nickel: Hey Baseball! I wonder which one of us is going to rejoin the game! Baseball: Well it's obviously not gonna be Balloon. Balloon: HEY!!! Paper: You're not rejoining! I'm rejoining. Knife: Well,I think it's pretty obvious I am rejoining. Nickel: YOU?! YOU GOT THE MOST VOTES EVER!! You're the last person here to rejoin! Baseball: We all have an equal chance. Lightbulb, Paper, and Knife: SHUT UP BASEBALL! Baseball: How have I been through enough?!? Intro MePhone4: Let's see which one of the will join the competition. Bow: Alright! Coolness! MePhone4: You're not a contestant Bow! Bow: AAAHHH! MePhone4: Fine, everyone! Hold on to something heavy! Baseball: H-HEY! I am not that fat! Lightbulb: Well, you are getting a little bit chubbier around the edges. (fling) Bow: Aaaahhh-- *fall* Ha ha! That was awesome! Do it again! Bow: scream *fall* Again! Bow: scream *fall to elimination area* TIME! Duh-duh! That's a song?! MePhone4: One of you is going to join the game. Nickel: We know that, me-tard. Knife: It's a shame that I get to look at that UGLY face again! MePhone4: Knife! That's really rude! Paper: Oh! He is the rude one? YOU locked us up in a cage for MONTHS! MePhone4: Yeah, I did. Now, let's get to it! 386 people voted! Paper: Let me guess. Knife got O! Knife: I'M HAPPY, BRO. Paper: Umm,no thanks? MePhone4: If you didn't get enough votes, you will get egg'd and sent back to Idiotic Island. If you rejoin, you get a cookie! (not really) Lightbulb: I mean, I guess that's fair? MePhone4: Ok, is everyone ready? Bow: Wait, *cute face* Yep! MePhone: Now, the person with the least amount of votes was pretty obvious. Balloon received ONLY 10 votes, the least of everyone! Balloon: WHAT?!? *splat* *clank* MePhone4: Lightbulb, because your elimination was so recent, only 13 people voted for you. Lightbulb: Aww! But do I get cookies again? MePhone4: Why would we give- Lightbulb: Please? MePhone4: Okay, fine! Lightbulb: Oh boy, what flavour? MePhone4: Egg flavour. *Slow Motion, and music from asdfmovie2, egg splats at Lightbulb, Lightbulb Falls while Balloon Still Falling* Lightbulb: Woah! MePhone4: Next with only 35 vote is... Baseball! Baseball: What?! Well then I really need a new book, okay? MePhone4: Don't worry. We got you a new one! Baseball: Wow really? What is it? MePhone4: *pulls out a book named "Twilight"* Twilight. Baseball: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOhohohOOOAAAAH! MePhone4: *throws book at baseball* Baseball: *falls* MePhone4: Now we're down to the final 5! Nickel: Well, I just know I'm going to win! MePhone4: Knife, you only got 37 votes. Knife: Grrrrr! I'll be out soon, then we can have some more fun! *falls* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Balloon: *still falling* MePhone4: Pepper, your annoying attitude got only 43 voters to vote for you. Pepper: *falls* MePhone4: Now there are only three of you left! Nickel, with 56 votes, you also do not rejoin the game. Nickel: What? Well at least nobody misspelled my name this time. heh. MePhone4: Actually, more people misspelled your name than spelled correctly. We just knew to count it now. Nickel: Seriously?! Nick Le: *falls on top of nickel* I'm highly offended! Nickel and Nick Le: *falls* MePhone4: Now it's down to just the two of you. The physical flat, and the personality flat. Paper: It seriously better be me!! How can you put Bow up for vote? She was never on the show! Bow: But they did. So they all get chairs! *tries to grab chair but realizes she dosen't have one, chair falls on bow* Paper: Okay, if you get more votes than me... I'M PUTTING YOU IN AN ELECTRIC CHAIR!! Bow: *gasps* Will it have cup holders? MePhone4: That's enough everyone. Okay, so the person rejoining or joining the game is... Paper! *bow with 95 and paper with 97* Bow: No! *throws chair at mephone4* MePhone4: *sits on chair* Man, this is comfortable. Bow: You'll have to pay for that. *gets flung into a cloud* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Paper: Finally! I got out of there! *jumps and pops balloon* MePhone4: Paper, why did you do that? Paper: *lands and goes to his evil self* I swore that when I got out of there, I was going to kill somebody! And I keep my promises! Apple, Marshmallow, MePhone4, and OJ: *suprised* Paper: Oh... Sorry, I don't know what came over me... MePhone4: For rejoing the most votes, 97, you get a gift! It's a piano. Paper: What? You better not- *gets rekt by piano* MePhone4: You are the final 9! Now the 10th contest can begin. Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Inanimate Insanity